Casanova
by Payson-Nicky-forever
Summary: Reyna's thoughts on Jason's many failed relationships. Jason/several OCs and Jeyna! Pre-TLH/ Part of the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge


**This story is part of the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge. Savvy, your word is at the bottom.**

**This story was very difficult to write, as I don't imagine Jason living up to his dad's playboy image. So I really want to know everyone's opinion on this!**

**Also, I take quite a few shots at Piper in this fic, so Jasper fans just ignore it. This takes place before he even knew her, so don't complain about it, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

_Casanova_

Aside from power-hungry Titans and traitorous demigods, Reyna has only _truly _hate eight people in her entire life. And, coincidently, they were all because of a certain son of Jupiter.

xx

**C**assie Johnson was Jason Grace's first _real _girlfriend. She was blond-haired blue-haired daughter of Venus who was a cheerleader at her private middle school before she came to Camp Jupiter. Her father was a Texas oil mogul who had been on the Most Eligible Bachelors list for the past twenty years, and Cassie certainly had the spoiled rich girl attitude.

Reyna met Cassie when she was thirteen the day after she, Jason, and Dakota returned to Camp from their first quest. Reyna had never been friends with the four before the quest, but she considered them friends now. She was sitting at lunch with Bobby, Dakota, Jason, and Gwen when Cassie walked up to their table. The blonde made a point of sitting down between Jason and Gwen before she started to speak to her sister. "Oh my Gods, Gwen, did you hear what Stephen did?" she exclaimed in a whisper-shout.

"What?" Gwen asked, genuinely intrigued by the sure-to-be unimportant gossip. That's one of the things Reyna loves about Gwen. She is a daughter of Venus, and she owns it. She doesn't pretend to be ashamed of being beautiful or of loving to gossip. Gwen is who she is, and everyone at camp respects her for it.

Cassie leaned closer to Gwen, lowering her voice. "He, like, forgot his and Marley's anniversary."

Gwen gasped, and Reyna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Yup, unimportant.

Cassie then turned to Jason and placed quick kiss to his cheek. "You better not, like, ever forget our anniversary," she told him with a threatening, but flirty glare. Jason smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I would never do that," Jason told her.

Cassie grinned. "I know. That's why you're, like, the most perfect boyfriend in the world."

_Right,_ Reyna thought to herself. _I'm sure him being the only son of Jupiter at Camp, leading his own quest, and the being the subject of the Great Prophesy have _nothing _to do with it._

xx

**A**lison Meadows was a daughter of Ceres who somehow talked Stephen and Marley, the two praetors, into allowing she and her siblings to plant a garden behind the Third Cohort. Reyna was sure the fact that a certain son of Jupiter being her boyfriend had _nothing_ to do with that. Still, Reyna found that she could respect her far more than Cassie, who Jason had broken up two days before asking out Ali, because she didn't spend two hours in front of the mirror every morning and didn't say 'like' three times in every sentence.

Ali had ash-colored hair and blueish-grey eyes, and she wasn't nearly as pretty as Cassie. However, she was just as, if not more, annoying. She had an absolutely _horrid_ habit of eating sunflower seeds at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Which wouldn't so bad if she didn't spit the shell out under the table at Reyna and Gwen's feet when Jason wasn't looking. Who said Venus kids were the only ones that were territorial?

"So, Reyna," Alison said to her at lunch one day when they were the first ones to arrive at the table she, Gwen, Bobby, Dakota, Jason, and Jason's girlfriend always shared. "Is there something going on between you and Bobby? Because I think you two would be perfect together."

Reyna rolled her eyes. Cassie had done the exact same thing any time they were alone: try to set up the best friend with someone else to keep her away from the boyfriend. According to Gwen, girls in high school did this all the time. Reyna found it to be childish and petty.

"No," she said shortly. Then just for the fun of it, replied, "But I _have _heard rumors that he and Jason kind of have their moments, you know. I told them I wouldn't tell you, but I feel like you should know."

Jason didn't get another girlfriend for six months after _those _rumors spread around.

xx

**S**ierra Klein was Reyna's _least _favorite. Cassie was snobby, Alison was clingy, but Sierra was bitchy. She too was a daughter of Venus (noticing a trend?), but Reyna would have taken Cassie and Alison _both _being Jason's girlfriend over her. She wouldn't let Jason talk to Reyna and Gwen unless she was with him, and had almost thrown her knife at him when he suggested eating lunch with his friends from the Fifth. She was a member of the First, and insisted that Jason eat lunch with her and her friends.

So that left Reyna eating with just Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen. "I'm ashamed to call her my sister," Gwen grumbled. "I mean, what kind of girl won't let her boyfriend eat with his friends? Even Alison ate lunch and dinner with us."

"Hey," Bobby defended. "At least Jase _has _a girlfriend after all those gay rumors about us. I can't even hold a conversation with any girl anymore without her asking about mine and Jason's _relationship_."

Reyna snorted, but a feeling of guilt did bubble up in her stomach for a moment. She pushed it away before speaking. "At least now a girl while have a conversation with you long enough to ask about Jason."

"It's true, Bob," Gwen said, laughing.

There laughter was cut short by shouting from the other side of the room. "What do you mean she's prettier than me?!" Sierra, of course. Everyone was standing on the tables, trying to get a glimpse of whatever poor soul had angered the red-head.

Her boyfriend, of course.

Poor Jason.

"I didn't say she was prettier than you," he quickly explained, trying to get her to calm down and stop making a scene. "All I said was that Reyna is really pretty."

The daughter of Bellona felt all the eyes in the room land on her. She had to fight make a blush. Thankfully, Sierra's screaming returned everyone's attention to the First Cohort's table. "But then you didn't say that I was prettier! I doubt that trashy daughter of war even knows what foundation is! She sure could use some!"

That was the final straw for Jason. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you talk bad about my friends! Reyna's the most amazing girl I know, and you _wish _you were as good a fighter and warrior as she is!" That one got her. Reyna felt her cheeks and neck getting red.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sierra's shriek snapped Reyna's thoughts back to the conversation.

"Away from you!"

xx

**A**lexa Graham was Jason's free-spirited artist girlfriend. According to Gwen, every guy has at least one in their lives, usually after dating a controlling bitch. Well, Jason could check that one off his bucket list.

Alexa wasn't pretty, but she was cute. She looked a lot younger than fourteen, but tried to counter that by dying the bottom layer of her blond hair black and by highlighting her side bangs pink. It really didn't look bad, but Reyna had never seen her without all the colorings, either.

Jason had countered Reyna's least favorite of his girlfriends with one who was her favorite while he was dating her. Honestly, had she _not _been dating Jason, Reyna could have seen them being friends. But, after he stood up for her in front of the _entire _camp, Reyna had began to realize her feelings for him weren't simply platonic, and Reyna really couldn't help but feel jealous of the blond.

"Reyna!" Alexa shouted after her as the dark-haired girl was walking toward her Latin class one day. "Reyna, wait!" Reyna thought about walking on as if she didn't hear her, but Alexa was just too damn _nice _to do that to. So the daughter of Bellona turned around.

"Hi, Alexa," she said, and she really didn't have to force the smile that appeared on her face. Alexa's outfits were always different, but that day she really went over the top. She had on neon orange pants with a blue and white tee shirt she had obviously cut and styled to be more fashionable that had a pair of handcuffs on it and read **Book Me, Danno**. Did I forget to mention her obsession with crime television shows? She used to tell Jason she would leave him in a heartbeat for Danny, McGarrett, DiNozzo, or even Ziva. Neither Reyna nor Jason understood, but everyone else would always laugh.

For once, there was no smile on Alexa's face when she finally caught up to Reyna. "Reyna," she said, looking absolutely miserable. To be honest, Reyna's first thought was _Oh, sweet Bellona, she's pregnant, _but she didn't quite know the daughter of Apollo well enough to ask. Thankfully, Alexa explained before Reyna even opened for mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Reyna, my mom is moving to Paris. She got a job offer from the _amazing _art gallery that she just couldn't pass up." Reyna didn't understand why this made Alexa look like someone had killed her puppy, but then she continued. "And she's making me move with her."

"Oh," was all Reyna could manage.

The stood there in an uncomfortable silence until Reyna asked, "What about Camp? And training? You're one of our best archers. Oh, Gods, what are you going to tell Jason?"

Alexa still looked uncomfortable. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said quietly. "I want you to tell Jason for me." Reyna started to protest, but Alexa kept going. Once the girl started talking, there was no stopping her. "You're his best friend! Hearing bad news from you would be so much better than hearing it from me! And besides, it's so obvious to me now that you two are in love with each other."

"No, we'r-" Reyna started again, but Alexa was already walking away. Reyna hadn't noticed before that moment, but Alexa had been holding a suitcase in her hand the entire conversation. She was wheeling it behind her as she walked away, blonde hair swaying behind her.

That night, as Reyna sat on Jason's bed with her arms wrapped around him as he tried not to cry, Reyna realized two things: 1) As long as she never had to see her best friend that hurt again, she didn't care if he ever loved her back as long as he was happy. And 2) she _hated _Alexa Graham just as much as the rest of Jason's exes.

xx

**N**atelie Smith was technically Reyna's niece. Her father was a son of Bellona, but Reyna didn't know him. And she certainly didn't like Natalie. Being only a legacy at a camp where demigods were seen as the top of the pyramid, the girl walked around with a chip on her shoulder. And, honestly, Reyna could have respected that if she hadn't treated Jason the way she did during their short-lived relationship.

After Alexa broke his heart, Jason had really shut himself off to the rest of the world. Then, for reasons that Reyna would never be able to comprehend, he had decided to start dating Natalie .Gwen said that the only reason Jason started dating Natalie so soon after Alexa left was because she was Alexa's exact opposite. Natalie was moody and cranky, always nagging Jason about the littlest things.

Reyna's main memory of Natalie was of her snapping at Jason one day in the arena about his sword technique. By that point, Reyna had had enough of Natalie constantly belittling Jason and alway putting him down. And after hearing Natalie snap at him one too many times one hot August afternoon, Reyna completely lost her temper.

"For the love of Bellona," she finally snapped at the red-haired girl after she corrected Jason's fighting stance for tenth time in the past twenty minutes. "Would you just shut up! You've never been on a quest, so how the Pluto would you know how to fight a monster? You're not even a demigod, so why don't you go back to New Rome and let the _real _warriors do the fighting, huh?"

The entire arena was staring at her by the end of her little rant, but Reyna didn't care. If Jason was too hung up on Alexa to stand up for himself against this girl, then she would, and Reyna was going to be way more blunt and honest about it than Jason would ever dream of being.

Natalie was too stunned to speak, so Gwen did. "She's right, Nat," the daughter of Venus said. Typical Gwen. Always the diplomat. "Jason knows what he's doing. He's survived more quests than anyone at Camp. He doesn't need to be told how to stand with a sword."

Natalie finally regained the ability to speak. "I was just trying to help," she snapped at Reyna, completely ignoring Gwen. Every girl in the arena knew that this showdown wasn't about what had just been said. It was about Jason, not his fighting stance. "And Jason certainly doesn't need you to fight his battles for him."

Reyna glared at her. No way was she going to back out of this one. She started to reply, but felt a hand on the small of her back. "Rey," Jason said softly. "Just let it go."

"Thank you, Jason," Natelie said, smirking at her. "Your friends really need to learn to keep their opinions to themselves. Don't you agree?"

"No," Jason replied. Reyna looked up at him, and for the first time in a while, Reyna saw anger in his big blue eyes. It gave her hope that maybe he was coming out of his heartbreak, and returning to being _her _Jason again. "Reyna's right. I don't know why I've put up with you this long." With that, he grabbed Reyna's hand, _her hand, _and led her out of the arena.

xx

**O**livia Flint was a daughter of Mars. According to Gwen, Veronica was Jason's attempt at dating Reyna without actually dating Reyna. The daughter of Bellona didn't understand that logic, but who was she to argue with Gwen on matters of the heart?

Reyna and Olivia were both headstrong, confident, and stubborn. So, of course, they completely dispised each other. The two girls had never gotten along, even before Olivia started to date Jason. It bothered Reyna immensely that her best friend dated her fierce rival, but she knew she couldn't tell him that. Jason hated when she and Gwen nagged him about the girls he dated.

For the most part, Reyna avoided Jason when he was with Olivia. In the two months they had been dating, Reyna had never even spoken to Olivia. She figured that it was best way to keep both their friendship and her pride in tact.

Reyna walked into the baths one November evening, and heard noises coming from a bathroom stall. The moaning and groaning sounds were really nothing new; the teenagers of Camp Jupiter didn't have anywhere else to fulfill their, ahem, _hormonal desires_. Reyna no mind to the couple in the stall as she walked toward the door to the gigantic bath tub until she heard a familiar voice.

"That's right. Perfect, baby."

Reyna nearly threw up in her mouth. _Classy, Airhead, _she thought to herself as she continued on her way to the bath. _Doing Olivia in the bathroom stall. Way to live up to being a son of Jupiter. _As disgusted with her best friend as she was, she couldn't help but feel hurt. In her mind, Jason was different. He wasn't the type of guy who did _that _in a bathroom stall.

Just as she was beginning to think she was dead wrong about her friend, Reyna heard the guy's voice. "Livia," he snapped. "Shhh."

Oh dear Gods.

That wasn't Jason.

"Olivia? Stephen?" she shouted.

Oh, boy, this was _not _going to be fun to tell Jason.

xx

**V**eronica Lopez was a daughter of Minerva. She was pretty in an intriguing kind of way. Her nose was slightly too big for her face. Her eyes were a little to small, and the corners of her mouth were turned down in a way that made her always looked like she was frowning. Veronica was the type of girl that you couldn't read without having a conversation with her, and Gwen always swore that Jason only dated her because she was so mysterious.

Personally, Reyna found her to be, well, odd. Not the good kind of odd, either. Reyna was pretty sure the girl would either grow up to be a doctor or a serial killer. Who knows, maybe both. She gave Reyna the creeps from day one, and it wasn't just because of Reyna's biases about who Jason dated. There was something _truly _off about that girl.

So, it wasn't much of a surprise to Reyna when she, Jason, and Veronica made their way into Saturn's throne room, and the auburn-haired girl walked away from them to join Krios on the other side of the room. If Jason was surprised, the son of Jupiter had the world's best poker face. They sent one look each other's way, a brief look being all it took for the two friends to communicate their plan of action.

Jason would take Krios.

Reyna would fight Veronica.

The daughter of Bellona charged at the traitor, her dagger raised high above her head before she brought it down in one swift movement on Veronica's arm. Had the other girl not moved at the last second, Reyna's dagger would have sliced her arm off. Veronica recovered quickly, however, and sent a stab a Reyna that she barely had time to block.

They continued like that for what felt like hours.

_Stab._

_Block._

_Stab._

_Block._

Neither girl having the upper hand for more than a few seconds at a time.

But Reyna was in better shape than Veronica had ever dreamed of being. The longer their fight laster, the better chance Reyna had at winning. But the daughter of Minerva was far from stupid. She knew Reyna's strategy as soon as the fight started, but their was nothing she could do about it. Reyna was too good a fighter to be beat quickly enough for Veronica to not exhaust herself.

So the daughter of Bellona was patient.

She had just delivered the fatel blow when she heard an enormous explosion to her left. Reyna had to turn her head to look. Jason was standing there, sword in hand as sweat dripped from his body, but Reyna didn't even think twice about jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "We're okay," Jason whispered into her ear. "We're okay." He was reassuring himself, Reyna knew, but that didn't stop her from kissing his cheek and whispering back.

"Yeah, Grace, we're okay."

xx

**A**ria Winslow was a legacy of Venus and Apollo. She, of course, was beautiful, but Reyna had never considered her to be the sharpest tool in the shed. Gwen always tried to defend Jason by saying he liked her because she had a great sense of humor and could make him laugh. Reyna thought it had something the do with the DDs, but what did she know?

After the incident with Natelie, Reyna had allowed herself to get her hopes up about the way Jason might feel about her. But being Jason, he just had to start dating a dumb-as-a-door-knob blonde with model legs. She would be lying if she said it didn't feel like Jason had taken his _spatha_ and stabbed her through the heart. The two of them had being spending a lot of time together in the few weeks after the final battle of the Titan War, and it had shocked Reyna when Gwen told her Jason had asked out Aria.

"He did?" was all Reyna could manage to choke out. Gwen gave her a pitying look, and it made Reyna feel embarrassed. She was supposed to be a daughter of war, not some pathetic little girl who cared about things like boys. If CC could see her there, on the verge of losing it over a _boy_, she would have made Reyna clean the spa's bathrooms with her toothbrush for a month.

Gwen nodded. "I'm sorry, Rey."

"I don't care," Reyna replied, regaining her usual composure.

Gwen gave her her trademark spill-your-soul-to-me look, and Reyna caved. Damn that daughter of Venus and those trustworthy eyes. "Okay," she conceded. "Maybe I do care a little." Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Or a lot."

Her friend wouldn't let her stop there. "Okay, okay, maybe I feel like he's be leading me on for six weeks only to decide he would rather have a beautiful girl who doesn't spend all her freetime training, actually enjoys shopping, and knows how to wear makeup. Is that what he wants, Gwen? Because I'm not capable of being that girl. I'm just not."

"Good," Reyna whipped her head around, sucking in a sharp breath when she saw him standing there in front of her. Reyna wasn't sure what had happened to Gwen, but the daughter of Venus was already gone by the time she had recovered from her shock at seeing him there. "Because that's not the kind of girl I want."

He walked closer to her, taking one of her hands in his. "I want a girl that's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, one that would rather be wearing workout clothes in the arena than high heels at the mall. I want a girl that has a big enough heart to stand up for me when I need it, but is tough enough to kick me in the _podex _when I need." He smiled at her. "I want you, Reyna. Only you."

Yeah, he might have been a _casanova_, but he was hers now.

And that's all that really matters.

* * *

**Well? I'm so freaking proud of this story. You have no idea. 4,000 words! That's a personal best for a oneshot. I don't necessarily love the story, but still! Please don't burst my bubble by telling me my mistakes, just let me think this an awesome story, okay? Just kidding, guys. CC is welcome.**

**Who was your favorite girl? Least?**

**Also, check out my forum, Jeyna vs. Jasper: fanfiction . net topic/117103/69707037/1/#69707262 (delete all the spaces)**

******Anyways, RULES for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge!**

-No flaming. If we catch anyone flaming, you will be disqualified.

-Review every story of this challenge. It's a curtsy, people!

-The person before the next assigns the word. Therefore, Seph, your word is… Bionomist!

-Ratings must be K through T. No M-rated allowed!

-Can be AU.

-Must end in either Jeyna or Jasper depending on who you are. (Seph and Savvy's must end in Jasper while Reyna's and mine must end in Jeyna.) You can start out with Leyna or Liper or the opposite pairing for angst, but it must end in your assigned ship.

-Must be over 400 words long and one-shot. C'mon guys! Super-short stories are no fun.

-Have fun! After all this, we'll make a community to put every story in. :) Enjoy!

******Savvy, your word is "Diary"**


End file.
